Kiyana Lefford
Lady Kiyana Lefford is daughter of Dorian Lefford and Eleanor Fell Appearance Sharp bone structure and fair skin. Her hands have tougher skin from her training. She is proud of her well-proportioned body and the muscle definition that shows in her arms. Personality Kiyana is a classic example of a beautiful face hiding a sharp, clever mind. She is very good with her words and can usually gauge what she would have to say to someone to get under their skin. When she grew up, she was taught to lie and often utilizes that skill when speaking to those she does not trust. Her nickname reflects this, as her trickery and deception is disguised by a stunning smile. Despite her affinity for lying, she does value justice in her city and will always be honest with her people and her family. She does have a gentle side, but only shows it to poorer people in need, knowing that she must show her strength and determination as a leader and Lady. History Kiyana was the second-born child of the former Lord of Lefford, Dorian Lefford, and his wife, Eleanor Fell. The Lord and Lady's firstborn was a son by the name of Rickar and they also had a second daughter named Clarabelle. The Lefford's were discreet, fair and swift in what they did, though they did stick to traditional values. Kiyana and Clarabelle were taught about the ways of court life, how to keep secrets and how to use words to get what they wanted. While Rickar was groomed to become Lord of Lefford, he of course trained with the army, learning to become a fine swordsman. When Kiyana was 16, Rickar was poisoned at a grand feast, turning his veins black and dying in his father's arms. The shock and trauma ended the life of her mother, and Kiyana realised that she was to become the Lady of Lefford when her father died. In secret, she began to research poisons, wanting to learn all about what had killed her brother. She demanded that she be taught how to fight, and one of the knights gave her lessons in archery and hand-to-hand combat. Her father died when she was 21, and she became the Lady of Lefford. She and her sister were the last two Lefford’s in The Golden Tooth, so she sent ravens out to her cousins, and has maintained contact with most of them. She vowed to rule over The Golden Tooth with justice. She would never be the one to start a war, always in the hope that her silver tongue could end or prevent conflict with diplomacy. Though she maintained justice for the people in The Golden Tooth, she was never the most honest Lady of Lefford. Using both her courting lessons and knowledge of poisons, she got rid of several lesser nobles who were keen to buy their own slaves and has made false promises to corrupted people before exposing them for their crimes. All her deceiving she has done in the name of her family and protecting her people. Recent Events 400 AC: The Tourney of Kings Landing Misc Likes Singing, Learning about poisons, Archery, Horse riding Dislikes Those who are power-hungry, Overconfidence, Bad liars, Slavery Weaknesses She cares deeply about her younger sister and does not take any threat towards her lightly, especially after the death of their brother. Category:RP Characters